Accroche toi à mes ailes
by sissy26
Summary: "Espèce de sentimentalement incapable"... "Le pardon, Amour. Le pardon."


Bonjour à toutes !

Bon je sais, c'est un OS tout petit petit ! Mais c'est un petit message d'espoir !

Je vous laisse découvrir, et j'attends avec impatience votre avis ! ( euh … reviews : )

- Pardon Mione, pardon tu me connais je ...

- Non, Malefoy. Non, je ne te pardonne pas. Je ne te pardonne plus. Tu sais, j'avais des millions de raison de partir. J'avais des millions de raisons de rester. J'avais de centaines de raisons de te faire confiance. J'avais des dizaines de raisons pour tomber amoureuse de toi. Et toi, espèce de petit crétin, toi tu me donne une seule raison de ne pas te pardonner!

Tu imagines quoi? Que je vais me contenter de ça? Plus d'un an que nous sommes ensembles Drago, et pas une fois tu n'as pu exprimer tes sentiments pour moi! Tu pensais que j'allais ramper devant toi pour que tu me reviennes? Rêve. Rêve en grand. Continue à rêver. Car c'est tout ce qu'il te reste de moi. De nous. Des rêves.

Tu es immature. Idiot. Inintelligent. Incompétent. Les sentiments, tu connais ce mot. Va chercher dans un livre si ça peut t'aiguiller un petit peu! Tu fais le fier à longueur de temps, tu rigoles de tout. Tu ne prends rien au sérieux. Tout n'est pour toi qu'un jeu. Un jeu perpétuel. Un jeu mesquin! Et aujourd'hui, seulement tu te rends compte de ta stupidité débordante!

Un jour on perd, un jour on gagne. Et maintenant ce jour, tu perds tout. Tout. Tu perds une fille imbécile qui t'aime plus que tout alors que toi tu n'as jamais su me le dire! Tu perds ta petite fierté à la con, car aujourd'hui je ne te pardonne pas. Tu perds ma confiance, ce qui devait être la base de notre histoire. Notre histoire, Teh parlons-en! Tout n'était qu'hasard. Je dirais même éphémère!

Alors non, mon petit Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui, je ne te pardonne pas.

Elle était calme. Très calme. Tout avait été dit calmement. J'étais dans la merde. J'étais foutu. Alors, je crois que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- C'est faux. C'est faux me petite Lionne. Et tu sais pourquoi?

Ton plat préféré est le saumon. Ta boisson préférée est le jus de citrouille. Ton gâteau préféré est celui glacé au chocolat. Ta couleur préférée est le jaune. Tu m'as dit une fois qu'elle représentait à tes yeux l'espoir. L'espoir qui te manquais cruellement lors de cette foutue guerre. Ton animal préféré est la colombe. Depuis ton enfance, elle représente la paix. Cette paix qui aurait pu tout changer. Ton plus beau souvenir reste le jour de ta rentrée à Poudlard. Tu étais émerveillée par toute cette magie. Ton plus mauvais souvenir est l'enterrement de ta grand-mère, quand tu avais dix ans. La perte de cette deuxième maman que tu aimais tant. De cette femme qui te berçais si souvent. De cette femme qui a berçait ton enfance. Ta grand-mère s'appelait Lucy. Et tu veux donner ce prénom à ta fille. C'est à cause de ce drame qu'aujourd'hui tu prends soin des gens que tu aimes. Tu sais que la vie est éphémère. Tu adores la période de Noel. Cette fête te replonge dans tes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance. Dans cette enfance que l'on a volée. Tu adores l'automne. Ce froid sec qui te saisit te prouve que tu es encore en vie. Tu déteste la cruauté, la méchanceté et le mensonge. Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es investie dans cette guerre. Tu fais très souvent des cauchemars remplis des fantômes du passé. Quand c'est le cas, tu te blottie dans mes bras et c'est juste là que tu te détends. Tu adores l'Italie. Tu m'as dit une fois que cette langue te fait penser à un chant mélodieux.

Tu adores être devant la cheminée, avec un bon livre ennuyant pour le commun des mortels. Mais tu es différente. Tu es unique. Tu déteste ces conversations futiles de filles. Seule mini Weasley te comprend. Tu donnerais la vie pour ceux que tu aimes. Pour ce que tu penses juste. Tu as une cicatrice derrière l'oreille gauche, en forme de Lune que tu t'es faite à l'âge de 4 ans. Tu as exactement 26 grains de beautés sur le corps. Tu m'aimes. Et c'est ta plus belle victoire. Et tu m'en veux aujourd'hui. Je suis un peu triste. Tu ne dois plus douter. Tu dois continuer à y croire. Ma petite Lionne, je te connais par cœur.

Tu as les pommettes rouges lorsque tu es gêné. Tu clignes des yeux deux fois trop vite lorsque tu mens. Tu as le plus beau des sourires lorsque tu vois tes parents. Tu pleures rarement. Très rarement. La guerre t'a endurcie. Chaque larme versée a pour toi une signification.

Ne penses pas que je prenne notre histoire à la légère. C'est faux. Je te connais par cœur. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je t'observe tout le temps. J'adore me réveiller le matin avant toi et te regarder dormir. J'adore m'endormir dans tes bras en sachant que tu seras là le lendemain matin. J'adore ton corps. J'adore ton odeur d'abricot de tes cheveux. J'adore tes manies désespérantes. J'adore tes défauts. J'adore encore plus tes qualités. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu me fascines. Parce que tu es fascinante. Merveilleusement fascinante. Mais surtout, parce que je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

Alors non, Amour, ne dis pas ça.

Elle pleurait. Silencieusement, elle pleurait. Elle avait maintenant une certitude, celle d'avoir fait le bon choix : écouter les milliers de raisons de rester, et non pas les millions de raisons de partir ...

Alooors ?

J'attends j'attends roooh !

A bientôt )

Ps : désolé pour les fautes !


End file.
